The smile of an outsider
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Mitsuko Souma's last moments before her death. Mitsuko reminisces on her life. Slight Kazuo, Hiroki, Kayoko I do not own the plot, i only wrote it for a fanfic. All rights of Battle Royale & it's characters go to the writer of Battle Royale.


An immediate sound flew through the air and water splashed around the corpse of a young girl. Mitsuko stood still, gun pointed up to where the corpse of a girl once stood. She lowered her gun but kept her hand on the trigger. She looked down at the two corpses in front of her, making slight hand movements. Hmm, what a waste, Mitsuko thought to herself, gripping her sickle in one hand. She looked down, scanning the two lovebirds below her. She could see the scene playing before her eyes, like in a romance movie. The kind of movie where the two lovers die tragically together. The kind of movie she would always flick past on TV when she was bored. She always hated them movies, they felt unrealistic and vain.

She walked into the shallow puddle of water and saw a glimmer. She looked down and reached into the cold water, pulling out a small handheld gun. Seeing it was useless, Mitsuko threw it back into the water and rolled her eyes. She stepped over the entwined bodies of Girl #8 Kayoko Kotohik and Boy #11 Hiroki Sugimura, making her way forward. She paused for a moment, only to look over her shoulder. She scanned the bodies behind her, riddled with bullet holes. The human body is so sensitive, Mitsuko thought.

She watched as the gentle ripples in the water pushed against Kotohiki's skirt. Her hair moved slightly in the water whenever a small ripple splashed past her lifeless body. Her body looked so frail as she lay there peacefully. She looked like a small doll, thrown to the floor and done with. Hiroki's body lay under hers, blood tripping from his his white shirt. Kotohiki looked so small compared to him as they lay together. Both of them were helpless and useless and nothing would change that, Mitsuko knew that. Mitsuko always knew that. It's kill or be killed, take or be taken. They were the taken, she was the taker. She had to be the taker, she couldn't be the taken. She wouldn't, she just wouldn't. She had been taken enough in her life, it was her time to take now. Nobody had ever saved her, why should she save them.

"Nobody is going to rescue you, that's just life," Mitsuko hushed into the air.

Pulling her eyes forward, Mitsuko looked ahead. She kept a tight grip around the trigger as she moved slowly through the watery slush. She could feel her socks and shoes were soked as she walked ahead. Her legs ached and her head throbbed slightly.

She turned her head slightly as she heard a slight creek, but it was to late. Bullets tore through her skirt and shoulder as her body shook back. She fell to the floor and hit a hard wooden plank. She heard the thud of her taser hit the wood next to her pocket. It slowly slid down next to her. She managed to keep it hidden and in place by letting her leg drop and conceal it. She kept her eyes closed and held her breath. The gun in her hand felt slippery as she held onto it slightly. She had her hand open so it looked like she had died straight on impact from the attack. Her other hand held her sickle in the same fashion.

Footsteps confirmed her belief and she held her breath in gasps. The footsteps stopped and she felt her hand move as the attacker pulled the gun from it. Bastard, Mitsuko thought. That just made things a lot harder for her, she'd have to used her sickle or taser only now.

A sudden pain hit Mitsuko right in her shoulder as she held everything in. She had been shot on her upper shoulder and it was starting to hurt. The bullet wound in her lower calf also started to bring her great pain. Suck it up, Mitsuko thought to herself, as she held back the pain devouring her body. Sudden movement beside her told Mitsuko that the attacker was leaving. This was her chance. She wouldn't lose, she would win. With a sudden jump Mitsuko pushed her leg up and grabbed her taser in one hand while the other whelded her sickle. She threw herself at the attacker and pushed the taser into their side, pulling them down into the slush. They both fell to the floor with a thud, Mitsuko on top of them. She then had a good look at the attacker and realized who it was.

Kazuo Kiriyama, the transfer boy. She remembered almost immediately, from the rollcall in day 1. She had watched him for a while out of the corner of her eye. Examining him and seeing if he would pose much of a threat. She realized straight away he would, she then vowed to keep away from him for as long as possible. She figured they would eventually bump into each other, but she hoped it wouldn't of come this soon. It didn't matter though, only one would walk away here and it was going to be her. She wouldn't be a loser, not anymore, she was a winner now.

The brief moment Mitsuko took to examine Kiriyama was just enough for him to throw her off him. He was strong, which was surprising for he didn't look that well built in strength. Mitsuko figured him for more of a thinker, that he would outwit rather then overpower. She fell beside him, but she still held her weapons in hand. With a thrust of her left hand, Mitsuko threw her sickle into the boys chest. She then pulled it down and across his torso, ripping his white shirt. She expected blood to pour out but nothing happened. She had a look of amazement on her face. What? How could he not bleed? Mitsuko thought nervously.

It was then that she realized why, he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Damn it, Mitsuko cursed to herself. She then went in for the kill one last time, this time she aimed her sickle to his neck. He was obviously prepared for this, because at that moment he grabbed her wrist. She tried to move it free but to no avail, he could easily overpower her. The sickle was no longer an option so she threw her free hand at him instead. This hand held her taser in a tight grasp. She flicked the weapon and it lit up, emitting sparks. Again, he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. She breathed in heavy and looked down at him. He was casting her a sadistic grin and she knew she was helpless now. Mitsuko breathed in a heavy gasp and threw him an evil glare. Wet hair stuck all around her face in a knotted mess as she tried to pull free. Her chest moved up and down and her breathing was becoming more fierce every second. They both looked at each other, cold eyes staring into colder ones.

Then she was falling backwards. He had kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying back, sickle and taser still in hand. She gripped them tightly and held herself up, declining the fall. She spun around and pulled her sickle up but it was far to late. A sudden pounding of bullets riddled the floor around her, as well as her body. She flung backwards but refused to fall. She would not go down without a fight, she would fight till her dying breath. Holding her sickle in her hand she stumbled forward, thrusting it into the air. Her body was starting to shut down and she could feel a wide surge of pain emit through her body. She held in the pain and pushed forward. Fight till the end Mitsu, don't be a loser, you're such a loser, why can't you just be good for once. These words filled Mitsuko's head, rotting into her brain.

BAAAANG! BAAANG! BAAANG!

Mitsuko fell to the floor, her body shutting her off, refusing to let her stand. She dropped her weapons into the water around her. Blood poured out of her chest and all around her the water turned to crimsen. She closed her eyes, letting the pain attack her every bone. She couldn't bare it, the pain was eating her alive but she still kept a straight face. She kept a straight face in the eyes of death, showing she wasn't weak. It was then the thought hit her hard, she was dying. No, she was pretty much already dead. But then again was she ever really alive? Wasn't she always shut off and a lost cause? That's what she was a lost cause. No one wanted her, no one needed her. But did anyone ever stop to ask her if she needed someone? No. She was alone in this world, straight to her dying moments, she was alone. But she deserved it, didn't she? Every bit of this she desrved, right?

It was then that Mitsuko realized what she had become. She had become a monster, nothing more, nothing less. She had become an empty shell of the beautiful little girl she once was. The girl who looked forward to getting up in the morning, the girl who wanted to be loved. All the thoughts flew into her mind at once, spinning around her head. What had she become? Why was she like this, why couldn't she just be normal? When did she become so empty? How did her life rot away so slowly without her noticing?

The one question she was asking herself most was, are you proud? She lay there, blooding escaping her body, draining her slowly, just thinking about this question. Was she proud? Was she proud she did what she did? She wasn't. She had became a monster and killed and took and stole. She couldn't justify why she did it. She couldn't make it better by letting herself answer the question, because she didn't know the answer. Why had she done this? Saying she did it for survival, well that was true but it didn't justify anything to her. She was still that loser who couldn't do anything right. That's what she was, a loser. You're a loser Mitsuko, everyone is right, you were born a loser and now you'll die a loser. The deadly thoughts swirled around her mind, rotting in it's depths. It was then that she knew why she did it. It was those exact thoughts of hate that gave her the justice she needed to hear. She knew why, she finally understood why she had done these things.

"I just didn't want to be a loser anymore," She ushered into the cold air.

With these last words she closed her eyes and gave her last smile. It was finally then that everything went into darkness. It was then that Mitsuko could finally be free. It was then Mitsuko had left this world she hated so much to enter the next. A smile still etched across her face. Mitsuko lay there peacefully, leaving behind a reflection of something once so beautiful.


End file.
